Charge damage from plasma processes can degrade yield and reliability of integrated circuits. For devices fabricated on bulk Si, a charge differential can develop between the gate electrode and the substrate, resulting in large current flow through the gate dielectric, and hence damage to the gate dielectric. As a result, gates in bulk Si devices are often connected to protect diodes, that equalize charge between the gate and substrate during plasma processing, thereby protecting the gate dielectric from plasma damage.
For devices fabricated on silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, the device Si is generally isolated from the substrate. However, charge damage can occur in SOI devices if the gate charges to a different potential than the diffusions. Such differential charging can occur if the gate and diffusions are connected to different power or ground networks. Power and ground networks for different macros within a large integrated circuit are generally not connected until the upper wiring or metal layers because of hierarchical design practices. This differential charging can result in damage to the gate dielectric, and reduces yield.
At present, there is no method to protect devices on SOI from differential charging when gates and diffusions are connected to different power or ground grids.
As electronic components are getting smaller and smaller along with the internal structures in integrated circuits, it is getting easier to either completely destroy or otherwise impair electronic components from charge buildup during semiconductor processes.
Charge buildup from plasma etching can lead to destruction of semiconductor components. In SOI technology, there is no natural path to the substrate because of the buried oxide (BOX) region. Charging issues which are normally not a concern in bulk CMOS can become an issue in SOI technology.
A key issue is the problem of a power grid which is isolated or disconnected. In a wafer environment, a segmented section of a power grid can be isolated from a second segment. In an RF SOI chip, eight different power supplies are possible with different power grid domains. Different domains can exist in voltage islands, and as well as other implementations where the power grids are isolated.
In semiconductor processing, SOI technology is becoming increasingly important since it permits the formation of high-speed integrated circuits. In SOI technology, a relatively thin layer of semiconducting material, e.g. Si, overlays a layer of insulating material (buried oxide region). This relatively thin layer of semiconducting material is generally the area wherein active devices are formed in SOI devices. Devices formed on SOI offer many advantages over their bulk Si counterparts, including higher performance, absence of latch-up, higher packing density and low voltage applications.
Despite the advantages obtained using SOI technology, SOI circuits, like other electronic devices, are susceptible to electrostatic discharge (ESD), i.e. a surge in voltage (negative or positive) that occurs when a large amount of current is applied in the circuit. Moreover, the handling of SOI devices themselves may lead to charging of the substrate.
To discharge electrostatic impulses, ESD protection schemes need a low voltage turn-on and a high current drive (the ability to generate or sink a large amount of current before a large amount of negative or positive voltage is developed). Traditional bulk overvoltage protection schemes, such as diodes, do not work well on SOI because of the presence of the relatively thin diffusion over the buried oxide layer. That is, conventional diodes on SOI devices have small current drivability because the current is carried laterally (limited by the thickness of the semiconductor material).
One approach for protecting SOI circuitry from ESD is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,057 to Lu. The Lu reference discloses a gated diode, which could be used for ESD design. The gate diode disclosed in Lu consists of a floating-body SOI transistor, with the gate connected to a signal pad. Although the diode disclosed in Lu can provide some ESD protection, the disclosed diode does not allow for obtaining ideal diode characteristics. Some reasons preventing ideal diode characteristics with the diodes disclosed in Lu include: (1) alignment tolerance of the substrate causes large process-induced variations; and (2) the conventional diode structure may be a polysilicon diode, which receives extensions and halo implants (implants normally utilized in deep sub-micron MOSFETS) that degrades the ideal characteristics on SOI.
Other ESD protection schemes for the front side of the SOI wafer are also known. Common to each is that the energy developed across prior art ESD protection schemes can be substantial. Thus, the heat generated by such ESD protection schemes must be dissipated by the relatively thin semiconducting layer. In cases wherein the heat becomes too excessive, destruction of the SOI circuit may occur.
In view of the above drawbacks with prior art ESD protection schemes, there is a need for developing new and improved ESD protection schemes that can be used for dissipating electrostatic charge from the substrate of an SOI wafer.